coasterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Items
Items This section will help you locate all of the items in Coaster Quest and information regarding them, such as level etc. NOTE: "default items" are items that are fusible. If two combined items don't have an actual item that is especially the result of two items to fusing together, they fuse and make a default item. There can be more than one default item per level. NOTE: the in-game command "/items" (followed by the item level (i.e. 0,1,2,3 etc.)) will show all items that are of that level. '''NOTE: '''There are no real recipes for those items, the result will be random. *NOTE* This Wiki For Coaster Town Has Not Been Updated. Level 0 * Grass Tiles * Wood Track * Exit Door * Basic Sign * Tile Breaker Level 1 * Portal * Red Baseball Cap * Blue Baseball Cap * Black Baseball Cap * Push Arrow * Conveyor * Color Ladder * Red Brick * Water * Glass * Checker Tiles * Red Chest * ATM * Cardboard Box * Squiggle WP * Plaid WP * Blue Wood Track Level 2 * Ten Gallon Hat * Road Cone * Sailor Hat * Party Hat * Lucky Hat * Hard Hat * Cute Brown Bob * Password Portal * Basic Cart * Ice Tiles * Blade * Switchback * Lava * Red Stone * Color Sphere * Tree * Tosser * Roman Column * White Fence * Window WP * Brick WP * Yellow Checkers * Yellow Wood Track * Green Wood Track * Giveaway Tile * Prize Machine * Quicksand * Even Spikes * Odd Spikes * Basic Sign * Stop Sign * Checkpoint * Falling Dirt * Red One-way * Yellow One-way * Blue One-way * Green One-way * Bomb Level 3 * Winter Hat * Cute Black Bob * Cute Red Bob * Sport Pants * Red Striped Shirt * Blue Shirt * Red Skirt * Black Ten Gallon Hat * Short Blonde Hair * Cute Blond Bob * Color Tiles * Mountain Backdrop * Bluetooth Speaker * Steel Track * Greek Column * Wood Fence * Healing Spot * Black Shingles * Black Wood Track * Tulip * Awning * Hotdog Machine * Pretzel Machine Level 4 * Welder Mask * Red/White Sneakers * Plaid Pants * Plaid Shirt * Orange Shirt * Pilot Hat * Dog Ears * Red Boxing Gloves * Prison Bars * Yellow Skirt * Blue Skirt * Flower * Wood Panels * Shingles * Palm Tree Level 5 * * Short red hair Level 6 * Emo Hair * Jetpack (Default Item) * Short brown hair * ChooChoo Cart * Bat WP * Skateboard Level 7ihuhbhjk * Tidy Whiteys * Rainbow Unihorn * Lightning Cart * K-pop Shoes Level 8 * Golden Unihorn * Horse Mask * Hammer Hands Event Items Halloween * Alien Mask * Pumpkin Mask * Cat Mask * Bat Cart Christmas Beta-only Items * Golden Beta Jetpack * Fake Sword * Golden Beta Eyes * golden yello